Ayman Hakim
Overview Hailing from the harsh desert society of Rune'Daath, Ayman Hakim was exiled for a number of reasons. Ayman grew up a poor kid and a thief, training much of his young life to be quite agile. After years of traveling Aevonhold, he ended up in Novania. This would bring about a slew of changes for him, one of them being his involvement in the military and becoming a lot stronger than he previously was. After a number of unlucky and life threatening events, amongst one that would cost him one of his legs, Ayman finally settled down and retired with his wife to raise his family in peace. Appearance Ayman is an attractive Rune'Daathian man. He stands at 6' and is of a very muscular build. Various gold and silver beads adorn his dreadlocks; deep ruby, emerald, amethyst and blue topaz beads standing out amongst the silver and gold. The other half of his head is shaved, with very short hair covering it. He has a scar from his right eyebrow, trailing down over his eye and along his cheek bone. His amber eyes stand out among the normal colors in Hearth. Background Text Known Associates Friends * Jude Anderson * Oliver Bobbin * Kestrel Bobbin * Elise Rossfield (deceased) Family * Harlow Rosewood-Hakim (wife) * Mariyah Hakim (eldest daughter) * Farren Hakim (middle daughter) * Norah Hakim (youngest daughter) * Malik Hakim (son) * Ehsan Hakim (brother) * Jahan Al'Zhusaad (considered, brother) * Ozan Bahkiir (cousin) * Qadir Al-Gadera (uncle) * Vasyl El-Layth (father, deceased) Acquaintances * Thane'Amaelia * Relmus Sarethi (deceased) * Bianca Dellacroix * Yue Lin * Archer Wrenne * Edith Sarethi * Oskar Valkenrath * Ian Capewell * Alistair Dellacroix * Altani Sarnai Enemies * Juniper Wrenne Personality Ayman is a generally very easy going person. He's unlikely to be seen angry or upset, save for moments in great times of tragedy or shock. He's usually very sarcastic and will give nicknames to people. Likes * Harlow and his family * Parties, dancing and smoking * Poking fun at friends * Exploring new areas, as long as they're not cold. (See dislikes) * Chicken, being his favorite meat. * Tattoos, despite them being dishonorable in Rune'Daath, he enjoys the art of them. * Gambling, or bets Dislikes * The cold * Monsters, werewolves, the supernatural; essentially any dark creature * Arrogance, people who are full of themselves. Quirks * Ayman has recovered from at least two different addictions in his life. When he's not paying attention, his hand can be seen tapping against a nearby surface or his leg. It's merely a tick he's picked up from various experiences with withdrawal. * Ayman's accent is an odd mix of Rune'Daathian and Perateca accent, it being heavier on the latter. This comes from the fact that his mentor of sorts, was a Perateca women passing off as a Rune'Daathian. * Ayman is fluent in Rune'Daathian, Common and Ulyssian. Despite being fluent in it, Ayman only writes in Common in letters. He actually has a fair bit of trouble reading certain people's handwriting, and will have his wife help him read such letters. Personal notes on documents or any type of journal would be written in Rune'Daathian. * Despite having lived in Novania for almost 15 years, Ayman's still quite a bit of a racist. Though, he has the decency to not say such things in which they could understand him. He quite often will make racist jokes towards friends of different races. Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Tattoo Claim Link Item Claims * Gold Smoking Pipe: Link * Ayman's Exile Dagger: Link * Talun Saqr: Link * Dual Pistols: Link OOC Notes * Ayman's voice claim * Played by ChrisKhroma Category:Characters